


there they fly

by Inkgirl



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Character Study, Jake and Toruk, Jake and the Ikran, what Jake would be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkgirl/pseuds/Inkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toruk Makto could not be anybody who is brave and smart enough to catch a Toruk in a bond. There is something special about that title, about that rider, and only those who know what the Toruk is, get to ride them. Jake is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there they fly

The Ikran is his brother; 

they look each other in the eyes, gold in gold, and understand each other.  
It feels like Tommy and him, a bond between them. His twin in another body now, flapping its wings in the flow of the wind. His Ikran is not very different to him, they both want to fly fly fly, high up over the floating mountains, and then fall until their hearts beat in fear and excitement. 

Yes, they are very similar, and can lean on each other when it feels like they won’t be able to stand on their own.

 

 

Toruk… is his.  
Is him.  
There is no need for eye contact; they don’t need to touch each other. 

They know each other, as if they were born with their bond already completed, on different worlds with one soul. 

Toruk is great and dangerous, never reduced to prey as his Ikran was by him.  
And Jake never lived to not be the predator. 

When he glides from his brothers back, to fall onto the Toruks’, the connection isn’t like it was with the Ikran.  
There is no struggle, no need to test each other for strength, he connects and the scream Jake hears comes from them both, and they scream from happiness. 

Their heart adjust to the rhythm of the other. 

When he flies with Toruk, he stands on his back, scales or whatnot smooth under his feet, and he flaps his wings and doesn’t even really feel the weight of the Na’vi on his back. 

They react as one and as they land, they break the bond with a shudder and nobody runs from the other. No predator sees another as its prey.

They both have scars, they both survive, and they both know what it takes to help their goddess.  
There is no need to convince the other, the just renew their bond and fly to the tree of souls, because their thoughts are one and they plan the same things. 

Toruk is no beast to Jake, no animal.  
There are no thoughts as reachable as they were with Neytiri, just himself in two bodies.

Jake sees him fly and screech and thinks, _this is me. If I were born here, this is who I would be. No Na’vi, no Ikran, none other than the Toruk._

So it is easy to set him free, after the deed is done, after they shed blood and tears and spoiled the pristine soul of this pure world with death and rage.  
He was never meant to be bound, to wait for someone, to come back to the same place, for the rest of his life.

Jake went through Eywa and lived and now he breathes with this world and knows, somewhere here, he flies with his own wings.


End file.
